A Small Talk
by LoveXPassion
Summary: Neji and Tenten are married, and have a beautiful Daughter teenage named Naoko, everything was normal until Tenten finds out some news, which she doesn't have any issue with, but her husband does. How does a father react when his little girl gets these new feelings? Inspired by a M!A on Tumblr


**A Small Talk**

_**A/N:So I wrote this story due to a M!A on tumblr, stating I was (I Rp Tenten) married to Neji and we had a daughter named Naoko and she had a crush on a teammate, and based on my response, My friend On tumblr said I should write a fic, so I did! Well Hope you Enjoy!**_

Tenten was in the kitchen, cooking up some curry for dinner, for Her husband, daughter and her self. She smiled as she stirred the curry. She couldn't help but laugh and remember the time Neji almost died due to the spicy curry. She giggled to herself.

"Oh Neji…" She smiled and started to reminisce about the times her and Neji had as a team with Lee and Gai. But her mind started to travel off, her thoughts started to focus around Neji and herself, about times when they were together, helping one another, hand by hand, before she knew it, her mind had traveled off completely. She broke out of her trance when she felt arms go around her waist. She blushed; she knew those strong arms anywhere.

"How's dinner coming along?" he whispered lightly into her ear.

"I-its coming out fi-" she was cut off when he started to leave little kisses from her cheek, to her neck, "s-stop it.." she giggled.

"Why we are alone.."

"Naoko will be home soon, I promise we can finish this later" She said smiling, she didn't want it to end, but it would be pretty embarrassing if Naoko decided to walk in randomly. Tenten grabbed plates and fork and spoons. "Go set the Table."

Neji grunted a little. "Yes Dear." He took the stuff from his hands and walked away. She let the curry cook as she went to wash her hands, but as she washed her hands she looked out the window to see Naoko with a team mate, a boy, he was the child of Kiba and Ino next to her. She had this look in her eyes. She looked closely at them, without giving her position away. She watched as Naoko got closer to her team mate. She looked at her facial expression and Tenten caught on to what was going on.

"Naoko likes Kenji…" She thought she said quietly until she heard plates fall behind her.

"WHAT?!" Neji blurted out. "M-My baby likes that..that BOY?! NO NO NO NO NO NO! My little Angel likes that boy! NO HE WILL-" Tenten covered his mouth with her hand tightly.

"Now listen here, he isn't hurting her or anything, you need to calm down and let me talk to her okay?''

Neji struggled under her hand but stopped moving, she moved her hand away. "fine…but if he ever ever-"

"I'm home!" Naoko walked through the door with a innocent smile.

"Welcome Home!" Tenten said happily to go greet her daughter.

"NAOKO IF THAT-" He was cut off when Tenten grabbed a frying pan and hit him over the head, he groveled on the floor with pain.

"Hey mom! Is dad okay?" She looked at her father wiggling on the floor holding his head.

"Yea he just had some things fall on him when he went to go in the cabinets that's all" Tenten said smiling.

"But the Cabinets aren't ope-"

"I made curry for dinner!"

"I love curry! Thanks mom!" She smiled and went to go sit at the table, Tenten walked back to the kitchen and watched Neji on the floor. She bent down and looked at her husband face to face.

"Listen, we will not mention this to her, so don't you dare bring it up, understand?" Neji didn't respond at first, until she grabbed him by the collar and looked straight into his eyes. " .STAND?"

He nodded real fast once she said that. "Yes Ma'am."

She smiled at him, ever so innocently. "Good! Now go to the table so you can eat."

She served the food and went to the table to eat with her family. Dinner was, well kind of awkward to say the least. Tenten ate glaring at Neji, Neji was moping while eating and Naoko was confused looking at both her parents.

"So Um,Today Shikamaru sensei sent Kenji and I to go train since Kinshiro was absent today, and Shikamaru sensei was having some issues with Temari" Naoko laughed.

"S-So it was just you a-and Kenji?" Neji asked in anticipation.

"Yea dad" Naoko said smiling, causing Neji to shove food in his mouth so he wouldn't say a word

'_MY BABY!'_ was all he could scream in his head.

"How that go?" asked Tenten as she watched Neji making sure he wouldn't say a word.

" It went pretty awesome, Since I have issues with close range fighting, he helped me with it" With those words Neji twitched.

Tenten giggled. "I'm glad you had such a good day hunny!" Naoko smiled and finished her meal.

"Mom dinner was great! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome sweet heart, now go wash up and get ready for bed"

"Okay mom!" And with that, Naoko ran up the stairs and closed the door behind her.

"MY BABY!" Neji screamed.

"Ay Neji, calm down, everything is fine"

"Didn't you hear her! Close range fighting CLOSE RANGE! HOW CLOSE YOU THINK THEY GOT!"

Tenten sighed as her husband was raging. "Neji when you use to help me with close range we never messed around, in that sense…"

Neji raised an eye brow at her. "Oh really?"

Tenten blushed at his words. "WE WERE OLDER SHE IS ONLY 14!"

"And where was your mind at 14?" Neji asked. Tenten stood quiet and turned away to clean the dishes.

"Exactly!"

"Neji…" He looked at her with a what expression on his face. "Where was your mind at 14?" Neji stood silent and blushed.

"I-I was a respectful teenager I never-"

"Is that why sometime you would look at me with Byakugan activated…"

"You saw that!- I I mean I never-"

"Caught!" She laughed out loud. Neji went up to his lovely wife and pinned her against the cabinet.

"But it's so much better seeing it with my regular eyes..being able to touch.." He placed his lips on his wife, as his hands slowly made their way up her shirt; she grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him closer.

"N-Neji" She said under the kiss. "Just wait a little longer so I can talk to Naoko okay, I'm sorry.." Neji sighed but then smiled.

"You owe me tonight.."

She rolled her eyes playfully, "I Know I know" She kissed him and then made her way upstairs to Naoko's room. She knocked on her door.

"Come in" Naoko said, she was sitting on her bed, looking out the window and drying her hair.

"Hey how are you?" Tenten sat next to her daughter on her bed.

"I'm fine, kind of tired though.." Tenten placed Naoko hair in her hand and started to brush it for her.

"Naoko can I ask you something?"

"Yea what is it?"

"Is there a certain boy you like, maybe a team mate?"

"W-what I-"

"Maybe a boy named Kenji who walked you home today?"

"Y-You saw that?"

"Yes, and you had the same admiration in your eyes as I did when I was younger.."

"With Dad?"

"Yes with your father.."

"But Mom, I heard that people on the same team can never have a good relationship.." Naoko said sadly.

"And who told you that? Me and your father were on the same team for years, and when we finally confessed to one another, that didn't change anything, and look now we are happily married" Tenten said smiling.

Naoko couldn't help but giggle at her mother's admiration for her father. "Didn't that ever affect your training or anything?"  
"Well, I would admit there were times I would mess up because I decided to stare at him or something, but I vowed to myself, that nothing would stop be from being a strong Ninja, though I loved your father very much, I tried my hardest to stay focus and show him that no matter what, I'll always be a good, determined Ninja, and that's what I want you to do, if you like Kenji, just don't let your feelings get in the way of your training or anything okay?" Tenten said with a stern voice. "And Don't let anyone ever tell you, you aren't a fantastic Ninja.."

Naoko smiled at her mother's words, she loved her dearly, she always knew the right words to say "Hmm Mom, well may I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"well how did you and father, confess.." at that moment Tenten's face became as red a tomato.

"Well uhh…" Tenten sighed. "This is how it happened.

_**Flash Back**_

_Tenten had been training all day, she woke up at 8 in the morning and trained all the way to 8pm, the sun was setting and she collapsed on the ground below her. Kunai's scattered everywhere, she was seating on every inch of her body. She lifted her arms and quickly put them down._

"_I should really go shower!' She tried to stand but her legs were hurting so bad." She sighed. "Or I can sit here that's fine too.." she looked at the water next to her and smiled. She closed her eyes and slowly started to drift to sleep. It wasn't until she heard footsteps behind her; she sprung up with a Kunai in her hand. _

"_W-Who's there?!" She yelled, her hair was a mess, her clothes were sweaty and smelly, if it was a robber, and she would definitely scare them away. _

_There wasn't a sound. She walked to where the noise was "H-hello?" she said a little shaky, she would never admit that she was frightened. She kept walking until she felt a hand touch her shoulder from behind. She turned around and aimed the Kunai from where the touch had come from, right after she heard a scream._

"_Tenten what is wrong with you!" Said a familiar voice._

"_N-Neji?"_

"_Y-yes it's me who else would it be!" The Kunai had landed right above his head, if he didn't dodge it, he would have had a nice indent on his forehead._

"_W-well I don't know you didn't make a sound or anything"_

_Neji huffed in anger. "I was looking for you.."_

"_Y-You were? Is everything okay?" Tenten asked, with a form of guilt in her voice._

"_Yes But I-"_

"_Do we have a mission? Do you want to spare? Train?"_

_Neji sighed. "Is that all you think about.."_

"_W-What do you mean is that all I think about…I am a girl you know!"_

"_Well sometimes it doesn't seem that way.."_

"_W-What?! I am a girl! I could be lady like!"_

"_Please prove it to me cause I'd like to see that, gosh all you ever talk about is train this train that, weapon this weapons that, have you ever thought about anything-" he stopped talking once he saw Tenten eyes become watery. "Tenten I'm-"_

"_No its right, I guess I'm nowhere lady like..it's fine.." She grabbed her Kunai's from the ground and started to walk away. _

"_Tenten-" He grabbed her wrist and brought her close to him. "I'm sorry, I came here to tell you that I-" he didn't know how to say it._

_She looked up at him. "What is it Neji?" She said with a blush on her face. _

"_I…I" Neji couldn't seem to get the words out._

"_Look Neji I think I should start heading hom-" He tighten his gript around her, he closed his eyes and blurted out._

"_I love you Tenten and I wanted to know if you would want to go out with me!" Ten looked at him wide eyed._

"_N-Neji…" She was left speechless. There was a moment between the two until she looked at him with a smile. "Of course I'd love to go out with you!" She kissed his cheek. _

"_Really you woul-" He was cut off when she punched him in the gut._

"_If you ever insult me like that again! I will introduce you to each of my weapons…PERSONALLY!"_

"_Y-yes ma'am" he said looking at her. She smiled and then grabbed his hand. Well take me out to eat I'm starving" She said while running from the training grounds hand and hand with Neji._

"_I Really love her…" he said to himself._

"_What was that Neji?" She looked back at him._

"_Nothing, Where do you want to eat?"_

"_Hmmm Surprise me!" She said happily while running with him._

_**End Flash Back**_

"M-mom you can be pretty scary…"

"Hehe well that's how it happened, not all romantic as you would think" tenten laughed out loud. " And that's how me and your father came to be" she smiled.

Naoko looked at her mom, "Thanks mom.."

"For what? Telling you a weird story about me and your father?"

"N-no" She laughed. "For giving me hope for Kenji and I…" Tenten smiled at her daughter as blush came across her face. She kissed her daughters forehead lightly.

"As long as your happy, I'm happy okay..Your dad on the other hand, will have to get use to his little girl growing up" She giggled.

"I can only imagine!" Naoko said laughing. Tenten got off the bed, kissed her daughter on the forhead and started walking away.

"Invite Kenji over for dinner sometime okay?''

"Will do mom!" Naoko smiled and laid across her bed happily.

"Oh and one more thing.."

"yea mom?"

"Don't give it up to fast, I waited till I was 18 with your father"

"MOM!"

"Good night dear!"

Tenten closed the door behind her and went into the bed room to see Neji sitting on the bed with a towel around his waist.

"You weren't 18, you were 16-"

"You think you're the only one worrying?" Neji smirked at his wife. "We have a smart daughter, everything will be fine.."

Neji put his arms around Tenten having her land on top of him. "I hope so.."

"Now didn't I owe you something?" Tenten smirked and started undoing her blouse. Neji didn't say a word; he just smiled and placed his lips on Tenten.

"Finally", he muttered.

"Shut up!" She giggled and laid him on the bed, and I think you can guess the rest!

_**Fefe D. Hope you enjoyed My story! I liked writing it, it was just a short fic!**_


End file.
